Give Me A Chance
by VeraniUchiha
Summary: Dia mencintaimu.. Mencintaimu dengan setulus hatinya.. Bahkan nyawanya pun dia korbankan untuk keselamatanmu.


**Give Me A Chance**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

SasuSaku FanFiction

Enjoy guys!

.

.

.

Dia mencintaimu dengan tulus. Sedangkan kau? Dia melindungimu bahkan nyawanya pun dia korbankan

.

.

.

WARNING: Typo banyak, EYD gak bagus, Ceritanya gaje dll.. diharapkan untuk menyiapkan ember dan baskom jika sewaktu-waktu perut senpai sekalian ingin muntah –berlebihan-

RnR? ENJOYYY

*Author's POV*

Tak ada suara terdengar diruang makan keluarga Uchiha. Hanya ada suara dentingan akibat gesekan dari garpu dan sendok yang bersentuhan. Uchiha bungsu yang kebetulan sudah menyelesaikan acara makannya langsung bangkit berdiri.

"Aku berangkat"pamitnya dengan suara yang datar dan dingin

"Hn"jawab sang kepala keluarga

"Hati-hati nak"ucap sang ibu dengan senyum lembut.

"Hn."balas sang bungsu yang langsung beranjak pergi menuju pindu depan.

"Oi Sasuke!"teriak sang sulung. Uchiha Itachi

"Apa?"Tanya Sasuke dingin

"Tak mau membawa mobil?"Tanya sang sulung sambil menunjukkan sebuah kunci mobil.

"Hn. tidak"ucap Sasuke yang langsung melangkah keluar

.

.

Rambut soft pinknya terayun seiring dengan angin yang terus menerpa wajah cantiknya. Mata emerald yang biasanya memancarkan semangat dan keceriaan, kini seolah redup. Tak ada cahaya yang terpancar disana. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh seorang pria. Pikirinnya tak pernah berhenti memutar sekelebat memori yang sangat membuatnya terluka. Matanya memancarkan kekecewaan luar biasa.

"Ini masih pagi Sakura! Jangan hanya karena seorang laki-laki kau menjadi tak enak dipandang!"Ucap Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Kikikan dari para gadis disekolahan mampu membuat sang pemilik mata onyx terlihat kesal. Bibirnya tak henti menggumamkan dumelan kasar yang dapat membuat siapa pun yang mendengarnya mampu sakit hati.

"TEMEE!"teriak seseorang yang sekarang malah membuat moodnya bertambah buruk

"Baka –Dobe!"umpat Sasuke kesal mendengar teriakan teman dekatnya itu

"Selamat pagi Teme!"ucap Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya yang mampu membuat Hinata langsung pingsan dalam sekejap.

"Cih!"

"Ayolah Teme jangan cemberut begitu ini masih pagi dan wajahmu sudah ditekuk bagai pantat ayam? Mana semangat masa mudamu Sasuke!"teriak Naruto yang langsung mendapat tatapan sinis dari Sasuke.

"Cih! Diamlah Dobe"ucap Sasuke.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya. Hening. Bahkan beberapa orang yang menyapanya pun tak dihiraukannya. Sikap Sakura yang sangat asing itu menimbulkan tanda tanya besar dikepala orang-orang yang mengenal Sakura.

DEG.

Seakan tubuhnya mati rasa, Sakura tak mampu menggerakkan kedua kakinya. Disana. Pemuda yang amat sangat dicintainya sedang berjalan dengan sahabat baiknya. Pemuda yang sekarang menorehkan luka dalam dihati Sakura. Pemuda yang sangat tidak ingin dia temui saat ini. Setidaknya sampai lukan benar-benar sembuh.

***Flashback***

"Selamat pagi Sasuke-kun"sapa Sakura yang langsung menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya pada pemuda yang amat sangat dicintainya itu.

"Cih!"hanya itu jawaban yang didapat Sakura. Sakit memang tapi Sakura sudah terbiasa.

"Ini.. aku membawakanmu makan siang Sasuke-kun"ucap Sakura sambil menyerahkan sekotak bento yang dihias dengan sebuah pita biru tua.

"Aku tidak butuh"ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Tapi.. aku sudah membuatkannya untukmu Sasuke-kun. Jadi kumohon terimalah"ucap Sakura memohon sambil membungkukkan bandannya.

"Cih! Sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh!"ucap Sasuke sambil membanting bento tersebut kelantai.

"Ke..kenapa? Kenapa kau membuangnya Sasuke-kun?"Tanya Sakura sambil mulai mengeluarkan liquid bening yang sedari tadi sudah ditahannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun!"teriak Sakura dengan nafas terengah-engah

"Cih menyebalkan! Dasar wanita tidak berguna! Apa kau memang sudah ditakdirkan jadi penggangguku? Aku benci kau! Lebih baik kau enyah!"bentak Sasuke yang langsung pergi tanpa merasa bahwa perkataan yang dikatakannya tadi sudah menorehkan luka dalam di dalam hati sang gadis yang sangat mencintainya itu.

"Apa aku terlalu mengganggumu Sasuke-kun? Apa aku terlalu pantas untuk dibenci?"Tanya Sakura lirih entah pada siapa. Perlahan liquid bening itu sudah mengalir deras membasahi pipinya yang putih. Mungkin memang benar….

***Flashback OFF***

"Tidak! Tunjukkan kalau kau adalah wanita kuat yang akan melupakannya! Ganbatte Sakura~"ucap Sakura dalam hati. Menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Walaupun ia tahu kalau itu tidak akan ada gunanya.

Sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Ia tau ia akan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Mereka sekelas dan tak mungkin Sakura bolos hanya karena masalah ini.

"Pagi Sakura-chan"sapa Naruto

"Aah.. Pagi juga Naruto"balas Sakura dengan senyumnya. Senyum yang aneh pastinya.

"Kau mau ke kelas ya?"Tanya Naruto pada salah satu teman dekatnya itu.

"Ya.. kau juga kan?"ucap Sakura

"Yup! Tapi aku mau kekantin dulu.. aku lapar"ucap Naruto sambil mengelus perut sixpacknya.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyumnya pada Naruto. Dia tau sahabat dekatnya itu sudah melupakan perasaannya. Sakura tau kalau dimata Naruto kini ada seorang gadis yang jauh lebih baik darinya. Hyuuga Hinata nama gadis itu. Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat beruntung –menurut Sakura- Hinata sudah menyukai bahkan mencintai Naruto sejak mereka masih di bangku sekolah dasar. Dan Hinata sekarang perasaan Hinata sudah terbalas. Dulu.. dulu sekali Naruto selalu berteriak didepan kelas untuk memberi tahu kalau Sakuralah yang akan menjadi istrinya di masa depan nanti. Tapi itu semua sudah Naruto lupakan mungkin. Karena di hati Naruto sekarang sudah ada Hinata. Dan sekarang Naruto hanya menganggap Sakura sebagai sahabat –Naruto yang mengatakan itu-.

"Sakura-chan? Kau tak apa?"Tanya Naruto dengan wajah panic karena melihat Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum

"Ahh.. tidak apa Naruto"ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Sakuraaaa"panggil seseorang dengan keras.

Sakura langsung menengokan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Matanya membelalak saat melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Sebuah senyum langsung terpatri di wajah cantik Sakura.

"Sasori?!"ucap Sakura dengan suara yang cukup keras. Beruntung keadaan koridor pagi ini cukup sepi.

"Lama tidak bertemu dear"ucap Sasori yang langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Kau sekolah disini?"Tanya Sakura kaget.

"Tentu.. Hei jadi kau tidak senang?"Tanya Sasori cemberut.

"Tidaklah aku bahkan senag sekali.. aku kangeng padamu"ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura-chan dia siapa?"Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ahh.. kenalkan Naruto ini Sasori, Sasori ini Naruto"ucap Sakura tanpa memperdulika Sasuke yang sedag menatapnya kesal.

"Salam kenal Sasori"ucap Naruto riang.

"Ya. Salam kenal juga"balas Sasori sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau mau kuantar ke Tata Usaha?"Tanya Sakura.

"Ya. ayok"jawab Sasori sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Aku duluan Naruto"pamit Sakura

Setelah Sakura pergi Naruto langsung menatap Sasuke. Wajah Naruto langsung pucat saat merasakan aura pembunuh disekitarnya.

"Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang Teme"ucap Naruto yang langsung menarik tangan Sasuke.

***Sasuke POV***

'Apa-apaan dia? Baru kemarin dia bilang kalau dia mencintaiku tapi apa?'ucapku dalam hati. 'Cih buat apa aku memikirkan wanita tak berguna seperti dia!'ucapku dalam hati menepis semua pemikiran tidak berguna yang sempat mampir dipikiranku. Secara tak sadar aku langsung mengepalkan tangan ku.

"Kau tak apa Teme?"Tanya Naruto

"hn"ucapku singkat.

"haahhh.. ya sudahlah kita tak usah ke kantin.. Kita kekelas saja langsung."ucap Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di belakang lehernya.

"hn"

***Normal POV***

Perjalanan menuju kelas terbilang hening karena baik Naruto maupun Sasuke tidak ada yang mau memulai percakapan. Setibanya di kelas pemandangan yang sangat membuat tak enak hati –menurut Sasuke- langsung menyapa mereka berdua. Tangan Sasuke kembali terkepal keras. Sedangkan Naruto sudah berjalan menuju bangkunya. Disana. Sakura dan Sasori sedang bercakap dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah kedua orang ini. Sesekali terdengar tawa dari bibir mereka.

"Oi Teme! Jangan hanya berdiri didepan pintu"teriak Naruto

"Cih! Diam kau Dobe"ucap Sasuke dingin setelah bisa menguasai dirinya.

.

.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang baru saja datang. Emeraldnya kembali memancarkan kepedihan. Sasuke yang baru datang langsung melihat kearah Sakura dan Sasuke. Onyx dan Emerald saling bersiborok.

DEG.

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang sekarang. Sakura langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan langsung menatap wajah Sasori. Dan langsung terjun kedalam pembicaraan Sasori.

.

.

Tak terasa bel pulang sudah berbunyi yang langsung disabut meriah oleh seluruh siswah KHS (Konoha High School). Sasuke langsung memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tasnya. Moodnya benar-benar buruk hari ini. Setelah selesai Sasuke langsung berjalan keluar tanpa memperdulikan teriakan dari Naruto.

.

.

Sakura menatap sedih kearah Sasuke. Hari ini Sasori tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang Karena dia harus masuk ke klub barunya. Jadi, hari ini Sakura akan tetap berjalan kaki kerumahnya. Dan itu berarti Sakura akan bertemu Sasuke dijalan mengingat mereka ada dalam satu perumahan yang sama. Sakura langsung menyelempangkan tasnya ke bahunya dan berjalan keluar kelas untuk pulang.

.

.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku celananya. Ia cukup menyesal Karena tidak membawa mobil tadi. Secara tiba-tiba seseorang dengan tubuh besar menghadangnya dengan mengacungkan pisau kearahnya.

"Mau apa kau?"Tanya Sasuke dingin

"haha.. Uang? Serahkan semua uangmu kalau kau mau lewat."ucap pria besar itu

"Tidak mau."ucap Sasuke datar

"Ohh.. coba main2 kau"ucap pria itu dengan sringai iblisnya.

Pria itu langsung menghunuskan pisaunya tepat kearah dada Sasuke.

.

.

Sakura berjalan gontai. Sepanjang jalan perasaannya sudah tak enak. Entah kenapa perasaanya sungguh tidak bisa diajak kompromi sekarang.

DEG.

Jantung Sakura seakan berhenti berdetak. Kakinya seakan tak berpijak ditanah lagi. Disana. Pemuda yang sangat dia cintai sedang berbicara dengan pria besar yang sedang membawa sebuah pisau. Mata Sakura sukses membelalak lebar saat melihat sang pria menghunuskan pisau itu tepat kearah dada Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sakura langsung berlari sekuat tenaga kearah Sasuke.

.

.

"Rasakan ini!"teriak sang pria besar.

Sasuke menutup matanya . Ia seakan membiarkan pria besar itu untuk menghunuskan pisau itu kedadanya. Pikirannya di penuhi oleh Sakura sekarang. Dia terlambat. Terlambat menyadari perasaanya. Gadisnya sudah memiliki orang yang dia cintai dan sekarang apa gunanya dia hidup? Sasuke sedikit kebingungan kenapa pisau itu tak mengenainya. Perlahan Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya. Disana gadisnya melindunginya. Melindunginya dari hunusan pisau pria besar itu. Mata Sasuke membelalak lebar saat melihat Sakura yang sat ini menjadi tamengnya.

"Hahahaha pacar yang baik.. Cuih"pria besar itu tertawa dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

.

.

Karena lututnya yang melemas Sakura langsung terjatuh. Tapi, Sasuke dengan cepat menahannya. Onyxnya semakin melebar saat melihat darah yang mengucur dari dada Sakura.

"Saku.."panggil Sasuke parau.

"Sa..sa ukh.. Sa..suke ukh"ucap Sakura sambil memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melingdungiku? Aku sudah menyakitimu bukan? Seharusnya kau membiarkan aku mati tadi"ucap Sasuke sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Sasu.. liat aku"ucap Sakura dengan nafas terengah.

Sasuke langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sakura. Sakura kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya. Senyum yang menurut Sasuke sangat membuat hatinya sakit. Perlahan Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan membelai pipi Sasuke.

DEG.

Dada Sakura sesak. Seakan seluruh pasokan oksigen disekelilingnya diambil. Sasuke langsung panic setengah mati.

"Saku? Sakura kau tak apa?Bertahanlah."teriak Sasuke

"Sa..suke a..ap ssh..se..seka..rang a..aku mass..iih men..meng..ganggu..mu?"Tanya Sakura terbata.

Tangan Sakura jatuh dari genggaman Sasuke. Sunyi. Tak ada lagi suara. Bahkan hembusan dari nafas Sakura.

-Rumah Sakit Konoha-

"Bagaimana dok? Bagaimana Sakura?"Tanya Sasuke panic

"Kau beruntung cepat membawanya ke Rumah Sakit.. Detak jantung sudah bisa kami dapatkan"ucap sang dokter sambil tersenyum

Senyum Sasuke merekah. Kebahagiaan terlihat jelas di matanya. Tak henti-henti Sasuke mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan

"Terimakasih dok.. terimakasih banyak"ucap Sasuke

"Ya sama-sama"

"Dok.. apa Sakura sudah bisa ditemui?"Tanya Sasuke hati-hati

"Tentu"ucap sang dokter sambil kembali menyunggingkan senyum lalu pergi

Langkah Sasuke terasa berat saat ingin menemui Sakura di kamar rawatnya. Jantungnya berdebar keras entah karena apa. Ini pertama kali sasuke merasa panic. Sasuke membuka pintu kamar rawat Sakura. Disana. Gadisnya terbaling lemah dengan jarum infus yang menusuk telapak tanggannya. Sasuke terseyum miris. 'Ini salahku'batin Sasuke

"Saku?"panggil Sasuke pelan.

Tak ada jawaban. Mungkin Sakura masih tertidur –Pikir Sasuke- Sasuke semakin mendekat kearah Sakura. Jantungnya semakin berdebar. Lututnya lemas melihat keadaan Sakura. Setetes air mata kembali meluncur jatuh kepipinya.

"Saku. Bangunlah.. Lihat aku bangun jika kau mencintaiku"bisik Sasuke lirih

"Aku mencintaimu sayang.. Maafkan aku tolong beri aku kesempatan"ucap Sasuke

"Ku mohon bangunlah"

Sasuke terperanjat saat merasakan gerakan ditangannya. Mata Sasuke membulat lebar saat gerakan tangan Sakura semakin nyata.

"engghhh"

"Saku?! Kau bangun?! Saku?"paggil Sasuke panik

Sakura membuka matanya. Menunjukkan emerald indah yang mampu membuat hati Sasuke menghangat. Namun, emerald itu kembali tertutup.

"Saku? Bangunlah.. Jangan buat aku cemas"panggil Sasuke panic

"Sasu.."panggil Sakura balik

"Ada apa? Apa tubuhmu sakit? Kalau begitu biar aku panggilkan dokter"ucap Sasuke yang langsung beranjak.

Tapi Sakura menahan Sasuke. Senyum dia tunjukkan untuk pria yang dia cintai itu.

"Aku mencintaimu"ucap Sakura

"Cukup! Jangan katakan itu lagi"ucap Sasuke keras

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Kaget.

"Jangan lagi kau ucapkan itu. Sekarang biarkan aku yang mengucapkannya.. biar aku yang melindungimu. Biar aku yang menyayangimu"ucap Sasuke dengan senyum tipis yang hanya ia tunjukkan pada gadisnya itu

Sasuke menarik Sakura kepelukannya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya ke tengkuk Sakura dan menyesap aroma cherry yang melekat pada gadisnya itu.

"Berikan aku kesempatan.. Berikan aku kesempatn untuk mencintaimu"bisik Sasuke

"Ya.. terimakasih Sasuke-kun"ucap Sakura sambil menangis didada bidang Sasuke

.

.

.

"Sasu?"panggil seorang gadis. Ahh.. tidak Wanita lebih tepatnya.

"hn?"

"Kau sedang apa?"Tanya Sakura

Sasuke tersenyum hangat. Dia tau wanitanya tetap cantik walau sudah dimakan usia. Dia tau kalau wanitanya tak akan pernah meninggalkannya lagi. Sekarang biarkan Sasuke yang melindungi Sakura. Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi. Teruslah mencintai aku"bisik Sasuke diteling Sakura

"Ya Sasuke-kun.. pasti"ucap Sakura yang langsung membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Aishiteru"

"Aishteru moo Sasuke-kun"

**-FIN-**

**Tamat dengan tidak jelasnya -_- Apa ceritanya bagus? Kalau jelek maklumlah namanya juga Author baru :D Mohon Review nya minna Arigatouuuu**


End file.
